


【贱虫】disguise 2 (伪装/ABO)

by acanthosphere



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanthosphere/pseuds/acanthosphere





	【贱虫】disguise 2 (伪装/ABO)

“嗯……Wade。”  
Weasel已经在这个位置上呆了还几个小时的衣衫还有些不整的老友说到。  
“那个什么，你怎么了。最近遇到什么好事情或者是……”  
看着Wade一脸震惊的看向了自己，Weasel连忙换了一种说法。  
“是遇上什么了不得的坏事了吗？”  
他给自己倒了一杯就刚刚戳了一小口Wade就呆呆地回过头来，以一种在讲恐怖故事的语气说到。  
“Weasel啊，哥好像在几个小时之前上了一个alpha。”  
噗！  
Weasel把刚刚才喝进嘴里的酒水全部都吐在了Wade的脸上，“什么！Wade！哦，老天，你居然这么没有人性去强迫别人，你居然有这种爱好。哦，对了。你反正也闻不到对方身上的信息素，但是你究竟是怎么……”  
“而且是他主动的，哥在某种程度上是被迫的。”  
Weasel的酒杯掉在了地上。  
“还有哥其实本来是准备献身的，但是剧本好像没有这么写。”  
“你是说……”  
Weasel有些哆嗦的问道,“你看上了一个alpha，然后准备献身的时候，结果反倒赚了一把。”  
Wade神情严肃的抿了一口杯子中的酒，点了点头。  
“不可能吧？”  
“真的。”  
“不会有这种事情发生吧？”  
“但它发生了，真的。”  
“你看……”  
Wade掀开了自己衣领的衣角，神情严肃的看着Weasel。  
“干嘛？”  
Weasel有些警惕的问道。  
“给你看哥身上的吻痕啊！”  
Weasel有些义正言辞的说到。  
“快把你的衣服给我穿好，你是不知道你自己的自愈影子早就把那些该死的痕迹弄得一干二净了吗？”  
Weasel觉得自己的眼睛受到了污染，他朝着Wade吼道。  
“哦，对啊。”  
Wade看了看自己衣服下除了疤痕外没有任何痕迹的皮肤悻悻的把衣服重新理好，“该死，哥之前应该来一张自拍裸照的。”  
“那个……Wade我一点都不想知道你内心的想法请你不要说出口，OK？”  
Weasel有些崩溃的补充道。  
“所以我现在该怎么办呢？”  
Wade‘真诚’的找自己的朋友征求意见到。  
“那，那个alpha在走之前说了什么吗？”  
“他说他很抱歉，并且说他做了错事会补偿我的。”  
Weasel此时此刻已经放弃了思考，“你是说你上了一个alpha，是他要求的。结果完事之后他还向你道歉说会补偿你。是你疯了还是我疯了，还是那个alpha疯了，Wade？”  
“哦，这个。”  
Wade认真的回答到，“因为哥一直在他面前假装Omega来着，他一直以为哥是Omega。你知道的嘛，进行改造之后哥几乎不能释放信息素了……”  
在Wade的解释还没有说完之前，Weasel决定不管Wade这个烂摊子了。  
这都什么和什么啊。  
他决定及时抽身，离开这场争端。  
……  
其实当Peter那天回到家里的时候，他的发情期根本就没有结束。  
抑制剂的效率已经大大减弱了，但好像和Wade做的那乱七八糟的事情让他的症状减弱了不少。Peter跌跌撞撞的冲进了浴室，他脱下了满是粘腻的体液的制服，让微凉的水流清洗着自己的身体。  
亲吻Wade的感觉来停留在自己的嘴唇上，Peter觉得自己的脸又红了。  
他现在还记得自己离开的时候Wade的眼神，有些困惑有些不解的眼神，就像是不知道发生了什么的无辜的眼前。  
“啊，看看你自己Parker，你都干了什么。”  
强迫了一位信任自己的Omega，还自己匆匆的逃离了现场，还把Wade一个人留在了那里，并且自己之前还闻到了Omega发情的气味。  
等等，Omega发情的气味。  
一想到这里Peter的心脏在一瞬间都冷了下来。  
Wade和自己一样发情了，但是自己居然还把他一个人留在了那里，还把他的衣服撕成了那个样子。  
感觉到大事不妙的Peter也不去管自己的发情期究竟有没有结束了，他急匆匆的从浴室了跑出来但是由于正处于发情的状态脚步有些虚浮。  
他有些摇晃的跑到了自己的卧室，找到了自己干净的制服穿上，随后又来到了自己的小小医药箱，倒出了一大把Omega的抑制剂。  
“好吧，我知道这次之后可能就要完全失效了，但拜托你最后在起一次作用吧。”  
Peter在吞了一大把抑制剂后带上自己的Omega抑制剂急急忙忙的就出了门。  
“该死该死，自己怎么能够把Wade一个人留在那里。”  
此时此刻已经是清晨了，天微微亮了起来洒在Peter带着面罩的脸上。其实他现在的状况也没有多好，抑制剂在他的身上已经起不了多少作用了但是好歹乃能够掩藏一下自己身上的气味不会为自己引来麻烦。并且他是在给自己清洁身体的时候匆忙赶出来的，他身体里面的粘液根本就没有来得即洗掉。现在里面糟糕的一塌糊涂，在空中飞荡着的Peter都能够感受到有东西顺着自己的股沟开始溢出。  
但是现在不是思考这些问题的时候，自己得赶紧找到Wade，要不然他可能会遇到麻烦。  
但Peter不知道的是此时此刻在他眼里可能会遇到麻烦的Wade.Wilson正坐在玛格丽塔姐妹的酒吧门口，思索着也可以说是回忆着之前自己和他做过的事情。  
“原来和alpha也可以这么的……”  
Wade陷入了深思，显然之前发生的事情与他平时的经验完全不符。  
“果然那是那个死老头卖假药了。”  
Wade这样认定到，“啊，不知道Spidey回过神来会不会生哥的气。要是哥清醒过来发现自己被一股Omega给阴了的话一定会很生气的。怎么办，怎么办？老天，Wade你的粉红泡泡在刚刚出现就要消失不见了……”  
正当他沉浸在啊啊啊，Spidey可能再也不会理哥了这一看似很有依据的换位思考中的时候，让他烦恼的主人公出现在了自己的眼前。  
“Spidey？”  
当Wade有些困惑的看着眼前的男孩的时候，Peter只是一把把他拽了起来然后递给他一管药剂然后开始扒他的衣服。  
Wade有些没有弄懂现在的状况，他有些困惑的看着眼前有些生气的Peter小心翼翼的试探着的问道：“Spidey？怎么了吗？”  
“刚刚我离开的时候没有什么人对你做一些奇怪的事情吧！”  
在检查半响之后，Peter意识到Wade是有自愈因子的就算真的有人对他做了什么自己也是检查不出来的。  
Wade被Peter突如其来的询问给吓到了，他还以为男孩是在生自己的气。  
“那个……Spidey。”  
他小心的回答道，“那个没谁对哥做奇怪的事啦，在你来这里之前哥一直在那里面，”他指了指身后的玛格丽特姐妹酒吧，“喝酒。”  
“你现在居然还喝酒！”  
Peter有些生气的说到，而Wade又被眼前男孩的突然生气给弄懵了。  
怎么，现在颁布了全国禁酒令了吗？没有满五十岁的人不许饮酒？哥喝喝就有这么奇怪吗？  
Peter看着Wade更加不解的表情叹了一口气，他握住了Wade的手有些不自然的说到：“你怎么什么都不知道啊，”他有些不好意思的回过头不去看Wade的脸，“把你手上的抑制剂吃了你家在哪里我送你回去，现在你处于……”  
讲到这里Peter有些不好意思了，“特殊时期，你就别再街上乱晃了，不太安全，我送你回家。”  
说着就一把抱起了Wade发射出蛛丝开始在高楼间飞荡了起来。  
于是就这样，Wade一脸完全弄不清楚状况的看着Peter把自己带回了家，他将他放在了床上，并且还贴心的到了一杯水放在自己的床边。  
“好了，大概就是这样了。”  
Peter有些呼吸不稳的说到，“你就乖乖的呆在这里没事别乱跑，过几天气味散了就可以出去了。”他说着脚步有些虚浮的朝门口走去，“我就把打扰你了，我得回去了。”  
他这样说到，准备离开。  
但事实是他连迈腿的力气都已经没有了。  
内腔里分泌出了越来越多的液体，抑制剂已经彻彻底底的失效了。他其实刚才就不应该出门的，但是Peter是在是放心不下被自己丢在外面的Wade。  
就算是Wade此时此刻也发现了Peter的不对劲，本来其实就没什么事情的他从床上跑了下来来到了Peter的身旁。  
当他准备掀开Peter的面罩的时候男孩小声的呜咽了一声以表示拒绝，所以Wade只是掀开了Peter面罩上的衣角。  
Wade的脸红的厉害，并且上面还不满了密密麻麻的汗珠。  
“你怎么了，Spidey？”  
Wade问道，但是Peter只是咬紧了嘴唇半响没有回话。  
自己在Wade面前是以一个alpha的身份，自己总不可能对Wade说是自己的发情期到了这种话吧。于是Peter过了好一会儿只是说到他没事，他很好。  
“但是你看上去一点都不好。”  
Wade有些严肃的说到。  
其实现在Peter的表现在Wade眼中和正处于发情期的Omega很想很想，如果排开之前Wade对Peter先入为主的印象的话，Wade根本就不会把眼前喘着气的男孩当作是一个alpha。但是，蜘蛛侠一定是alpha。  
所以Wade也‘机智’的根本就没往发情期上想。  
Peter此时此刻其实又再一次有一些神志不清了，抑制剂似乎已经完完全全的失效了。并且他又再一次闻到了，Wade身上散发出来的那股吸引他的好闻的味道。  
眼前的男人毫无防备的坐在自己的身旁，嘴一张一合的说着些什么。  
但其实Wade究竟说了什么Peter一个字也没有听进去，他只知道Wade靠自己靠的很近很近，然后身上散发出了一个淡淡的不是很浓烈但足以吸引自己的气味。  
“你的头好烫啊，要不要哥去交个医生。”  
正当Wade这样说的时候，Peter突然拽住了他的手腕将他撂倒在了地上。  
出现了，献出贞操的时候。  
以上的这句话在Wade的脑海中变成了加粗的弹幕飘过。  
他看着Peter那张从面罩下露出来的好看的嘴唇看着自己吞咽了一下唾液，“Wade……”  
Peter有些不确定的说到，他看着男人的脸，手都在发抖。  
“你现在还有机会，如果你不愿意的话就赶紧打晕我，然后把我绑起来。”  
他有些艰难的说完了这句话，然后将自己的手掌伸进了Wade的衣服，等待着男人的回话。  
这是在征求哥的同意，天哪，老天还要问吗？  
Wade像是一个疯狂的点头，然后意识到对方可能有点接收不到自己急切的讯息之后改为了语音交流。  
“哥愿意，操，哥当然愿意了。无论是在上还是在下哥都超级乐意，来吧，撕碎我吧，Tiger!”  
Wade这样朝着Peter喊道。  
但骑在自己身上的男孩只是笑了一下，他看着Wade的表现轻轻的笑了一声。  
老天，哥当时就应该买个单反放在自己的卧室的。  
Wade这样想着下一秒他的衣服就被算不上有多温柔的解开，他最爱的超级英雄骑在自己的身上亲吻着他的脖子胸膛还有其他的地方。  
其实Wade还真的有些害怕，毕竟你知道的，alpha的那个地方不是用来干这种事情的。但是我们的Wade.Wilson表示开什么玩笑哥已经准备为爱情献身了好吗？  
Peter先是脱下来Wade的衣服裤子紧接着是自己的，但是他全程都没有脱下自己的面罩。这有种角色play的感觉再一次刺激了Wade的感官，当Peter用自己的手掌握住Wade要命的地方的时候Wade觉得自己整个世界都不好了。  
虽然他已经闻不到信息素的味道了，并且在很多时候是不会产生alpha的信息素的，但是他在骨子里终究还是一个alpha。Wade在很多时候都想将骑在自己身上的Peter压在身下，然后任由自己的本能让自己进入Peter的身体。  
就像自己之前做过的那样。  
并且Wade摸到了Peter黏乎乎的臀部，男孩后面已经湿的一塌糊涂了。  
Wade不经之间又再一次回忆起来了就在短短的几个小时之前自己进入那里的感觉，老天，现在这种观看不做真的不是人能够受的罪。  
但是好歹Wade还有那么一点意志力，再加上现在他闻不到Peter此时此刻散发出来的甜美的信息素的味道，以及他实在是不敢轻举妄动以至于让自己好不容易培养起来的粉红泡泡灰飞烟灭。  
Wade,Wade,Wade，克制克制，知道克制这两个字怎么写吗？  
Wade最后在自己的心里这样提醒着自己。  
但是等到Peter把自己的玩意摸到硬的不能再硬的时候，Wade感受到Peter压在自己身上的重量变轻了，还没有弄清楚发生什么的Wade（话说他这一段时间好像一直都什么都没弄明白），就感到自己被一个湿润柔软的内腔给包裹了起来。  
骑乘式！  
这一结果在Wade脑海中炸裂，当场就让他几乎全部的大脑机能失去了工作的能力。  
似乎是对这个姿势也不是很适应，Peter趴在Wade的身上大口的喘着气，小心翼翼的挪动着自己的身体。  
他现在已经对Wade所谓的Omega身份有些怀疑了，但是由于发情期带来的生理上的影响让他没来的及深想。  
他小心的挪动着身体，然后俯下身子和Wade接吻。  
他喜欢亲吻Wade的感觉，希望Wade身上散发出来的那一股好闻的味道。  
当自己的舌尖和Peter的舌尖触碰到一起的时候，Wade才一直到究竟发生了什么。其实当这个时候Wade理应怀疑Peter的真实性别了，但是奈何关于蜘蛛侠一定就是个alpha这个可以算的上是Wade信仰的认知根深蒂固，再加上他又认定了之前那个死老头一定卖给自己假药了所以此时的Wade仍旧在错误的道路上一路狂奔。  
速度还很快的那种。  
但是说实话，这终究还是一场alpha和Omega之间的性爱，该有的总还是会有的。  
几乎没有花多大力气，Wade就顶到了Peter的生殖腔，这个在之前是没有没出碰到了。在顶到那个狭小的入口的时候，骑在自己身上的男孩几乎是一瞬间就瘫软了下来，他趴在Wade的胸膛上大口的喘着气，生理性的泪水从眼眶中涌出。  
“别，别去那里，Wade。”  
他呜咽着，生殖腔被触碰到了刺激与恐惧深深席卷了他。  
但是眼前进入他身体里的是一个爱慕着自己的货正价实的alpha，没有一个alpha能够拒绝自己喜欢的Omega的生殖腔的。  
在Peter的话都还没有说完Wade的结就已经在他的身体里张开了，并且结结实实的进入了Peter的生殖腔内并且卡在了里面。意识到有什么事情不对了的Peter似乎是想要挣脱，但是alpha的结已经牢牢的将他给卡死并且Omega的本能也在抗拒着自己的离开。  
当Wade意识到自己的结张开的时候就觉得自己要玩了，这回可能真的玩脱了。他倒是真的想要听从Peter的话，离开他的身体。  
毕竟他现在对Peter宣称的性别是自己是一个人畜无害的Omega。  
好吧，以上的那种说法可能有点夸张了。但是自己真的宣称自己是一个Omega，Omega会有结这种东西吗？  
并且自己在之后还感觉到自己进入了某个十分隐秘的地方，Wade之前从来都没有进入过一个Omega的生殖腔所以此时此刻他并不知道自己已经彻底的进入了Peter的生殖腔并且自己的结还卡在了里面。  
他只是在一波波袭来的快感中一边祈祷着事后Peter不要太生气之类的问题。  
Peter此时此刻已经决定了Wade绝对不是什么Omega，Omega是不会有结的。眼前的男人既不是Omega也不是Bata，而是一个货正价实的alpha。  
虽然一个alpha为什么会有Omega的气味这一点实在是太过可疑，再加上在此之前包括现在他也没有闻道任何的alpha的气味，这一点同样也很奇怪。  
但是Peter现在真的没有那么多心情来思考这些问题，生殖腔被完完全全撑开的痛楚带着一波波如潮水般的快感席卷着他本就迷迷糊糊的神经。  
所以他只是趴在Wade的身上，依据着本能挪动着自己的身体，任由着一波波的情欲将自己包裹。  
END


End file.
